


What They Should've Been

by orphan_account



Series: Seblaine Sunday Stories [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine Sunday Challenge: Missed Chances</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Should've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeat'ed (at this point) It'll probably get beta'ed at some point.

Sebastian had never been one for feelings. They always seemed so irrelevant when you could have a quick fuck with some faceless stranger in the backseat of a car. Feelings always got in the way and always found a way to come back and bite Sebastian in the ass (and not in the good way). Until recently, Sebastian had been content with his view on life. Go to school: get good grades. Go to scandals: get drunk. Have a good fuck: have no feelings. Sebastian, however, had never factored one Blaine Anderson into his life.

From the moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful boy, he was everything Sebastian thought about. Sitting in class, Sebastian found that his mind constantly wandered to thoughts about Blaine. At first they were thoughts about sex. How Blaine would _feel_ , _taste_ and _sound_. Eventually though, the more they hung out, they changed to just thoughts about them talking.

Sebastian was falling hard and fast for Blaine Anderson.

Of course, Sebastian being Sebastian, had to ruin everything. Why he thought throwing a slushy at Hummel was a good idea, he would never know. Especially when the laced slushy landed in those sweet, hazel, caramel eyes of Blaine. Sebastian felt sick just thinking about how he almost blinded him. When Santana came and confronted him he brushed it off, acted like he didn't care. Oh how far from the truth that was. He did care, perhaps too much.

Now, sitting at the wedding he hadn't been invited to, Sebastian lamented on his past mistakes. He’d heard about the wedding and decided to go in the hopes of rekindling his friendship with Blaine. He hadn't been expecting the spur-of-the-moment union between Blaine and Hummel. Though, he supposed he wasn’t too surprised. In their senior year (even when Hummel had ended things) Blaine had always gone on and on about how they were soul mates; meant to be together forever.

Part of Sebastian had been hoping, of course, that Blaine was wrong. Couldn't he see that _Sebastian_ was the one for him? Evidently not, if Blaine's sickeningly romantic vows to Hummel were anything to go by.

Sebastian had thought that watching Blaine propose to Hummel was the hardest thing to do. How wrong he was. Watching Blaine _marry_ Hummel was one hundred times harder. The way Blaine’s honey colored eyes looked into blue ones hurt more than Sebastian thought it would. He should’ve been looking at _Sebastian_ with all the love in the world, but he wasn’t.

Blaine looked out at the crowd, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s. He looked momentarily stunned to see those familiar green eyes, but he recovered quickly, throwing a smile in Sebastian’s direction. It was too much. Sebastian lurched from his seat in the back of the room, tears quickly forming in his eyes. He raced out of the barn. He didn’t stop running until he reach his car, yanking open the driver’s side door. He leaned over the steering wheel and let out a heart wrenching sob. He scrubbed furiously at his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

Eventually- after the tears subsided- Sebastian reached for his phone and searched for the nearest gay bar. He needed to forget. Needed Forget about Blaine and how he looked at Hummel. He needed to stop thinking about what they should’ve been.


End file.
